Dale
|-|Base= |-|Armor Giant= |-|Unsealed= |-|Unsealed 2nd Stage= Summary Dale was a Holy Knight and father to Guila and Zeal. He was affectionately known as "Doting Dale" because of his caring attitude toward his children, but one day he disappeared on a mission, leading many to assume he had turned traitor. In reality, Hendrickson had offered him Red Demon blood in order to gain power, which Dale wanted in order to better protect his children. The blood gave him drastically increased power but stole his humanity, transforming him into a demonic abomination. He was found by Gowther and sealed into armor enchanted to keep him from going out of control, and was ultimately killed by Meliodas. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B, possibly 7-B | 7-B | At least 7-B | At least 7-B Name: Dale Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Holy Knight Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Extrasensory Perception | All previous abilities, plus Ice Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Transformation (Can alter his arms and mouths), Resistance to Hellfire Manipulation (Was not burned or set on fire by Meliodas' Hellblaze) Attack Potency: At least Small City level, possibly City level (Has a far higher overall power level than Dogedo, nearly equal to Guila) | City level (Should be comparable to his own durability. Made the members of Dawn Roar cautious despite fighting him as a group) | At least City level (Has a power level of 2,490, which would make him stronger than Post-Training Gilthunder) | At least City level (Stronger than before) Speed: Likely Massively Hypersonic (Should be comparable to the likes of Guila) | Massively Hypersonic (Gowther could not dodge his punch after saving the intended target. Comparable to members of Dawn Roar) | Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Unarmed Meliodas and Ban) | Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Pre-Training King) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class G | Class G | Class G Striking Strength: Unknown | City Class | At least City Class | At least City Class Durability: At least Small City level, possibly City level (Should be comparable to his own power) | City level (Took attacks from Dawn Roar, including Slader, who could defeat his first unsealed form, and was ready to keep fighting without issue) | At least City level (Was completely uninjured by several attacks from Unarmed Ban and Sealed Base Meliodas) | At least City level (A suppressed King had difficulty piercing through his body with Form Five: Increase) Stamina: Very high. After awakening, Dale kept fighting multiple opponents with no regard for the serious injuries inflicted on him. Range: Extended melee range with magic. Standard Equipment: Sword | None Intelligence: As an above-average Holy Knight, Dale should be a skilled combatant. After transforming, he was able to fight against multiple opponents at once, though he seemed to operate on instinct rather than rational thought. Weaknesses: After transforming, he lost the ability to reason and mainly acts on instinct. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Mute: Dale's original magic power, the effects of which are unknown. Post-Blood Awakening: Dale's multiple faces have various abilities. * Despair Venom: The lower right head expels highly corrosive venom capable of rapidly melting a shield. * Frozen Breath: The lower left face expels a stream of frost capable of instantly freezing through Chastiefol's Guardian form. * Venom Spit: After having joined together, the faces expel a glob of venom. File:DespairVenom1.png|Despair Venom File:FreezeBreath.png|Frozen Breath File:VenomSpit.png|Venom Spit Key: Base | Armor Giant | Unsealed | Unsealed 2nd Stage Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Good Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Ice Users Category:Acid Users Category:Poison Users Category:Knights Category:Soldiers Category:Magic Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Demons Category:Tier 7